<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Deal With a Demon by CarolimePie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722640">A Deal With a Demon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolimePie/pseuds/CarolimePie'>CarolimePie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Deals, Demons, No shipping whatsoever, au where george can drive, boys in dresses yuh lets get it, can george drive irl?, established family dynamic, even though the idea of him and sapnap gliding along on a scooter is very amusing, he can now, it/its pronouns used respectfully, just because villain... does not mean evil..., summonings, who knows - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolimePie/pseuds/CarolimePie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George is broke. His rent is due in 5 days.<br/>So he does the only thing he can think to do.<br/>He sets out to summon a demon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy!!!! I'm super excited to write this &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>George’s first mistake was going to the casino and getting a drink. Alone, it wasn’t the worst thing in the world to do. Plenty of people go to casinos to drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, the real problem was what he did </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> the drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He, in all his drunken genius, decided he would bet all his money playing poker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which meant that he, already barely scraping by in his apartment, now had barely any money to his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And his rent was due in about 5 days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when he woke up the next morning with a horrible hangover and a whole lot of regret, he did the only thing he could think of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set out to summon a demon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Nothing suspicious about checking a book out,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He assured himself as he tried to act normal while looking for a summoning book.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘If anyone asks, tell them it’s for a school project.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping his head down, he weaved through the aisles. Unfortunately, his bad luck followed him. Turning a corner, he crashed right into an employee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, sir! Is there anything I can help you with?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His anxiety spiked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I’m fine! I’m just looking for- for-” He turned to the nearest shelf, pulling off a book at random. “This! I’ve been trying to find it but now I do, so I’m fine!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The worker raised an eyebrow, peering at the book cover. “...right. Well, I’ll leave you to your… reading.” They walked away with a concerned look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George looked at the book he had pulled off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘This Years Hottest Male Underwear models’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Stuffing it back onto the shelf with a flustered look, he resumed his search.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was surprisingly easy to find the book he was looking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had heard of it before. A shining red cover with brass accents. Pulsing with an indescribable energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how this book was even allowed to be available here. Summoning demons was illegal, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although, he had heard that this particular library was notorious for illegal activity. Some say there’s an underground drug ring, others a fighting pit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At any rate, they had the book he needed. As he pulled it from the shelf, he had a sinking feeling that it wouldn’t be returned anytime soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was heavier than it looked and unsettlingly cold, like holding a block of ice cut straight from the glacier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignored the clerk’s piercing stare as they checked the book out for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful with that one,” They warned. “It’s against the law, you know.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“J-just for a school project!” He said, voice several pitches higher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right. Just a school project. Don’t let me see you on the news, boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>George didn’t reply to the clerk. He just rushed home, feeling the coldness of the book seep out and creep up his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He whispered, hurrying into his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting on his bed, he opened the book, a sickening snap echoing as the spine cracked. This book hadn’t been opened in tens, maybe hundreds of years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scribbles marred the pages in frantic letterings.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Ignore the whispers, they are only lies.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The sweet promises only give way to pain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Do not trust the masked one.</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>’</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s not comforting in the slightest, is it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were more scribbles as he flipped through the pages, rolling his eyes at the lengthy forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he found the chapter he wanted and began to follow along with the instructions.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>‘The Summoning Process</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In order to summon a demon, one must first take the proper precautions.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Line the floors near the walls with candle wax, taking extra care to do so in front of doors, windows, and other entrances.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This ensures that the demon will not escape, as some more ornery will attempt to’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Candle wax. Check.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Once the room is secured, clear a space as close to the center as possible. Draw a pentagram, placing a candle at the point of each star.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Do not light any candles yet.’</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>God, this book is bossy. But check.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Place a single candle in the center. Light this one </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>only</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, then block all other light in the room. Take a droplet of blood and drop it onto the center candle, careful not to extinguish it.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>George winced at this step, flinching as he pricked his finger and held it shakily over the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Take the center candle and use it to light the surrounding ones.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once all candles are lit, repeat the following phrase:’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>George stepped back, staring at the now-glowing pentagon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he really want to do this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s surely got to be a better solution than this, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his eyes felt tugged back to the pages.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>O, demon, hear my call.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Be brought forth and summoned, as I am in need of your aid.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hear my call, demon, and come.’</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>George took a deep breath, and let the words spill out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It almost felt like it wasn’t him saying it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like there was another spirit in his body for a moment, one that was eager to see demons and what they would offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, there was silence. He sighed. Of course it was a fake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the candles all went out, smoke barely visible trailing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they leapt up, reaching taller than him, forming a curtain of suffocating heat that glowed </span>
  <em>
    <span>green</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who has summoned me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A voice from within the fire boomed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George nearly dropped the book. “I- um- I am-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Take your time.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The voice said, still loud yet with a hint of humor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He summoned his courage, little that he had. “I’m George. I summoned you to make a deal.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The fire subsided, returning to a normal height and revealing a demon, the first George had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked… surprisingly normal, besides- oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, besides the horns. And the fact that he was glowing green. And the mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, maybe he didn’t look normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least his suit was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> good to know,” The demon said with a half-smile. “Glad you didn’t summon me by accident, George.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“R-right. So-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aren’t you gonna ask me what my name is first?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What’s-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, its Dream! Thank you for asking!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>...Okay. This guy is… interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” The demon waved his hand. “On to the actual business of this!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah- yes. I, ah-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Can we get some light in here? I can barely see your face, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quit cutting me off!” George snaps impulsively before he can think. Instant regret races through his body as he slaps a hand over his mouth, folding in on himself. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god why did I say that oh my god </span>
  </em>
  <span>fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to die.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He whispers frantically as his heart begins to pound in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But to his shock, Dream laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seriously think I’m going to kill you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George looks up in surprise. “You’re not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He straightens, looking up at Dream. “I just yelled at you. You’re literally an almighty demon from hell-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay, sorry to cut you off again, but I do have some corrections.” Dream steps out of the pentagon. George steps back, his back hitting the wall. Dream ignores him, heading for the door. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wha-” The lights flip on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, it was bothering me that I couldn’t see.” he turns towards George, clapping his hands together. “Now! First, two corrections. I’m not almighty, or a god, or anything like this. If I’m being honest, demons are just humans with some fancy magic. That, and I’m not from hell. Demons have their own realms- but we can talk more about that later.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dream doesn’t give him time to ask about whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> means.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Onto the more important thing. You summoned me for a reason. What would that be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” George clears his throat. “Well, I lost all my money playing poker, and my rent is due in about 4 days.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You want money, is what you’re saying.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods. “Well, that can be arranged. There will be a price, however.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Here it comes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George begins to sweat. “And- and what would that be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream approaches him. George cant back up further, his back is against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Dream is less than a foot away, he stops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bead of sweat is making it’s way down George’s temple, threatening to drop into his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream grins at him. “Have a conversation with me, once a week.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Offer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy! I'll be trying to get a chapter up once a week but my motivation is a little bitch so we'll see lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>George blinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream repeats himself. “Have a conversation with me, once a week.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, no, I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But what does that </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Dream begins to explain, George slowly shifts so he’s less trapped because, believe it or not, having nowhere to run with a demon does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound appealing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mentioned earlier that demons have realms. You would come there once a week for a couple hours, just for conversation and company.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He has to admit, that’s not what he was expecting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean you’re not gonna take my soul?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He studies Dream’s face, but the mask reveals nothing. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course not! Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>every </span>
  </em>
  <span>demon takes souls, you know.” Dream sniffs. “A bit racist, if you ask me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>George rolls his eyes. “Yeah, right.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Do not trust the masked one’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory of the note rings in his head. He shakes it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… you’ll give me the money I need, in exchange for me to come to visit you once a week.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“On Wednesdays.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>George takes a breath. His problem is so close to being solved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, do you accept?” Dream asks, holding his hand out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heart pounding once again, George reaches out and grasps it firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their hands burst into green flames.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George nearly screams, trying to yank his hand back. But Dream holds tight, the eyes of his mask fixated on George.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strangely, his hand isn’t burning. In fact, his hand is barely warmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What- Dream, what’s happening?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When Dream speaks, he has a hint of the reverb and power from when he first appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the process of the deal. In order to seal it, the demon summons a flame that will intertwine the two souls forever.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dream releases his hand, the flames dissipating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Intertwined souls forever… this sounds like some kind of soulmate thing.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dream laughs. “Believe me, it’s not. Hell, most demons-” He stops suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most demons what?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nothing,” Dream waves him off. “Anyway, pleasure doing business with you. I’ll see you on Wednesday!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait- that’s tomorrow.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Indeed it is! Bye, Georgeeee!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dream steps into the pentagon, disappearing in a puff of green smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was his new “friend,” huh? He supposed that’s essentially what Dream was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to your new life,” he mumbles. “You’ve now officially committed a crime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George’s dreams were full of green fire and handshakes. When he woke, he frantically checked his bank account, not sure if he was hoping if it was real or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was real. He had more money than ever before, and it was absolutely terrifying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe the fact that he was going to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>demons fucking realm</span>
  </em>
  <span> today was terrifying him. Who’s to say, really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All day he was restless, barely eating. Every little sound made him jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down,” he scolded himself when he nearly knocked the teapot off the stove after hearing a thump. “Dream’s not gonna be hiding in your tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but he’s right behind you.” A voice spoke from behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George almost screamed. Then he turned around, saw Dream standing in the doorway of his kitchen, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DREAM? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY KITCHEN?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream laughed, throwing his head back as he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George spluttered, staring dumbstruck at the demon that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>in his kitchen holy shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- what- </span>
  <em>
    <span>how did you get here?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What, do you think you would have to summon me every time we meet? Do you know how </span>
  <em>
    <span>annoying</span>
  </em>
  <span> that would be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George doesn’t look at his room, which definitely still has everything for the ritual set up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, do you have milk? I could really go for a glass of one right now.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You want </span>
  <em>
    <span>milk?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a problem with that?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well… no, but why </span>
  <em>
    <span>milk</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Milk is good!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>George shakes his head. “I’m not giving you </span>
  <em>
    <span>milk</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dream. I don’t even have anyway”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dream huffs, crossing his arms. “You’re no fun. I won’t give you milk in my realm </span>
  <em>
    <span>either! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Take that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Speaking of which, it’s time to go!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dream seizes George’s arm before he can protest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His last thought before the world around him disappears is that he left the stove on. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Another World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy! Sorry this took so long :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the world reappears around him, George is staring at an extravagant library. A glass of wine is in his hand and the back of a chair is facing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream?” He asks hesitantly, unsure of what exactly is happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chair swivels, revealing…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>wearing?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“A dress!” Dream replies, offended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he certainly was. Holding a glass of his own, Dream was draped in a fluffy fur coat and an elegant </span>
  <em>
    <span>silk </span>
  </em>
  <span>dress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I look beautiful. Hold my wine?” Dream holds the wine out to George, who takes it gingerly. It’s probably not the best idea to break a demon's glassware. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream rises, dramatically throwing the fur coat off. He takes the wine from George’s hand, sipping once then grinning at the other. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Care for a tour?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream’s realm is, admittedly, beautiful. Where George started was the library, which was connected to an equally extravagant house. He’s shown the living room, which hosts a crackling fireplace, a dining room which Dream says will never be used, and a surprisingly simple kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you cook?” George asks with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes,” Dream replies. “We don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to eat, but everyone enjoys a good meal every once and a while, right?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as in </span>
  <em>
    <span>humans</span>
  </em>
  <span>, need to have a couple ‘good meals’ a day, but I get your point.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, you won’t be eating here.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why? Will I get trapped here like Persephone or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An uncomfortable silence follows, giving George his answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream clears his throat awkwardly. “...Anyway, would you like to see the rest of the house?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The remainder of the house was lovely, as expected. George couldn’t get the thought out of his head, however.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being trapped in a demon’s realm. Forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Do not trust the masked one.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jumps, snapping his head towards Dream. “Wh-what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked if you wanted to see outdoors. Are you alright?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait, you mean this,” George gestures to the grand house around them. “Isn’t your whole realm? There’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>more?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course! You think a demon like me would have such low standards as to </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> have this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughs. “You and I are very different people, aren’t we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would you do then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George smiles wistfully. “Something small, I think. Maybe a cottage on a hill. I want to be in nature.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well then,” Dream gestures towards the door. “Why don’t you go see what’s outside?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream I-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Isn’t it beautiful?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Dream, have you ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>been outside before?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’re outside right now, what are you talking about?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Dream, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>trees are blue.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The trees were indeed blue. Along with that, the sky was green with pink clouds, the grass and dirt were purple, and a nearby pond looked to be filled with red water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, come this way.” Dream takes George’s hand, pulling him towards a small hill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leads George to what looks to be a picnic setup, basket, and everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was this all an elaborate setup for a date?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I mean… it can be if you want it to!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George stars at Dream. Dream’s mask seems to stare back, but it reveals nothing as to how serious he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… gonna pass.” He looks to the basket. “I thought you said I couldn’t eat?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You can’t. Don’t worry, there’s no food in there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh- then what’s in the basket??”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dream shrugs, sitting on the blanket. “Probably nothing.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You are… the strangest person I’ve ever met.” George shakes his head as he joins the demon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, that’s so kind of you!” Dream puts a hand on his heart in mock thankfulness before breaking into laughter.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>George laughs with him, feeling for the first time like he’s with someone who could be a friend.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Looking out past Dream, he studies the land around them. The hill they’re on slopes back down (as hills tend to do), leading to a wide plain of grass. Trees pop up occasionally, but for the most part, it seems to be only purple grass. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Squinting, he leans forward, eyes moving past the plain. At the edge there looks to be a forest at the base of…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you looking at the mountain?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Huh? Oh- yeah, I am. Is this… is this all </span>
  <em>
    <span>real?</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s not just some kind of ~demon illusion~ is it?” George wiggles his fingers as he talks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream chuckles. “No, that’s real. I’m sure you’ll get a chance to see the mountain at some point. Maybe we can do a manhunt there, hmm…” He trails off for a moment, pondering whatever a ‘manhunt’ is before looking back at George. “Anyway, it’s definitely real! There’s actually a little cottage up there that I think you’d like.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How big is this- this realm even?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I honestly haven’t explored that far in it, if I’m being honest. It could be infinite, for all I know.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And there’s no other demons that live here?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no, but some demons share realms. I know two guys who’ve connected theirs, it’s pretty cool.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You don’t though.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nah. I might one day, but right now I just like having my own place, y’ know?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Doesn’t it get lonely?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dream looks at him funny. “Well, that’s why you’re here, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The rest of the day is spent on the hill, telling stories about themselves. George learns that Dream once contemplated fighting in the US Army as an undercover demon. He tells Dream about the time he broke a leg while go-karting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right before they leave, George panics. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shit! I left my stove on- my apartment might be on fire right now! Oh fuck-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“George, relax! Time moves faster here. It’s barely been an hour on Earth.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Promise. Your apartment is not burnt down.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As sure as Dream said, his apartment is not on fire. In fact, it barely seems to have changed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right- don’t appear in my kitchen with no warning next time,” George says seriously.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No promises!” Dream laughs as he disappears into a green mist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George sighs in defeat, glancing at his calendar out of habit. His eyes land on a date circled in red, five days after the current day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gasps slightly when the words register.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>‘Sapnap comes home!’</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed!! School is starting for me this next week, I'm hoping it won't effect me too much but we'll have to see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sapnaps first week back was the strangest and by far the most terrifying he’s ever had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started with the drive home. George, as any good roommate should, picked him up from the airport. All the way back, though, he was jittery, alternating from dead silent to rambling on and on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, are you okay? You sound anxious or something.”Sapnap asked when they stopped at a red light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anxious? Why would I be anxious?” George replied, clearly anxious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided not to push it. Maybe George was having an off morning. Everyone has those, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the next day, his roommate was acting even stranger. Checking over his shoulder, flinching back at even the slightest unexpected noise. He even caught him looking inside the teapot as if there would be something hiding in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When George nearly screamed at dropping a lemon, Sapnap reached his limit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, what’s up with you, dude?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nothing!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, it’s not nothing. You’re acting weird. More weird than usual.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>George laughed, sounding nervous. “Psh, you’re just being stupid. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now, I need to keep making this lemonade-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sapnap stood, banging open fists on the table he sat at. “Tell me what’s wrong, George!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing is wrong!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Something is clearly wrong!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ugh! Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sapnap!” George yelled in frustration. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>okay?! You don’t need to worry about me- worry about yourself and just- just leave me alone! I’m fine.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fine!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The two friends left off in huffy responses, both too stubborn to resolve the argument or say the other was right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> right, dammit. George is just a bitc-</span>
  <em>
    <span> lovely</span>
  </em>
  <span> individual who likes to keep his secrets. Even if he doesn’t keep them well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap woke up the next morning feeling guilty. He really shouldn’t have pushed George on whatever was going on- if he wanted to tell him he would’ve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George wasn’t in the kitchen when he padded in. He was probably sleeping, seeing as Sapnap had heard him walking around well past 1 AM.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, if I were George and I was really mad at my good friend Sapnap, what would I do?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, you can start by not talking in the third person about me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He jumped, turning to see a very grumpy-looking George.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, hey dude. Sorry, I didn’t see you there,” he laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George sighed. “Whatever. I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>mad. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m just… really annoyed with you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Isn’t that the same thing?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ugh! Nevermind!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George turned out of the room, slamming his door behind him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” Sapnap called after him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You suck!” George called back, his voice muffled from inside his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now he’s more mad- </span>
  <em>
    <span>really annoyed, </span>
  </em>
  <span>excuse me,” he muttered, sliding a hand down his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crossing the room to the pantry, he crouched and squinted at the various foods stuffed inside. His eyes fell on a brownie mix box that had probably been sitting there for months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I could use that?” He muttered confusedly. Cooking was never his strong suit, and he would never claim it to be. Reaching in and grabbing the box, he squinted at the labels. “These things don’t go bad, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow- </span>
  <em>
    <span>somehow</span>
  </em>
  <span>- he managed to bumble his way through making the brownies. Yes, he dropped one egg on the floor and several shells from the second, but he fished them out! It would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And George would like them! Hopefully. Hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cutting the still-warm brownies into squares (they didn’t fall apart! Thats good, right?) Sapnap put one on a napkin and made his way towards George’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t make sense for him to be nervous. It really didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was there talking inside? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t think about it before knocking on the door and opening without a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey George, I’m-” He looked in the room, seeing George and someone else standing with him. “Er, hi to George’s friend too? Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in- I hope I’m not interrupting.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The stranger looked at him from behind a mask with eyes that stared deep into his soul. As Sapnap took in more of his features, it began to seem more and more strange. The stranger had </span>
  <em>
    <span>horns</span>
  </em>
  <span>- was he some kind of cosplayer? Not to mention the mask. What kind of person goes out in public in this getup?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, is there a con happening or something? I wouldn’t think you would go to one, George but whatever floats your boat, I guess?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sapnap, what are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>DOING?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” George yelled, eyes wide and full of an emotion that was hard to describe. Anger? Fear? Who knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George. Who is this guy?” The masked stranger spoke finally, his voice cold.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“This is- ah, this is my roommate. Sapnap. He didn’t know about the deal, I thought I shouldn’t tell him.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“George, what the hell is going on?” Sapnap asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a stride forward, the masked man offered a hand. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m Dream. Your friend over here made a deal with me. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>are apart of this deal now.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! Sorry its been a while sjfsdklf</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Roped In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>finally updated!!! hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The brownie in his hands fell to the floor, cracking into pieces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT THE HELL?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sapnap yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your friend George-” The masked man began to repeat himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know that</span>
  </em>
  <span> dickhead, what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK </span>
  </em>
  <span>George?” Sapnap pushed past him, grabbing George by the shoulders. “Why the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> did you make a deal with this random guy named </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all things? Do you know how fucking weird of a name that is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I didn’t have any other options, okay?” George pushed back defensively, though he didn’t succeed in moving Sapnap’s hands from where they gripped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you found some weirdo on the street and made a </span>
  <em>
    <span>deal</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him? What the fuck did you trade?? Your fucking virginity?? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you lose your virginity to a fucking homeless man with a mask?????</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strange noise came from behind Sapnap, like a tea kettle that had reached its boiling point. He turned in confusion, letting go of George. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He was met with the sight of the masked man bent over in </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny, asshole?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man looked up at him, still laughing. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You really don’t know what I am, do you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What the fuck does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George groaned. “UGH! Sapnap, he’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>demon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I didn’t trade my virginity to a homeless guy-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You traded your virginity to a demon?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I DIDN’T TRADE MY VIRGINITY!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good. I can still make fun of you for that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU MADE A DEAL WITH A FUCKING DEMON?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>YES! IT WAS MY ONLY OPTION, OKAY?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The masked </span>
  <span>man </span>
  <em>
    <span>demon </span>
  </em>
  <span>was still laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap scowled at him. “Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> what are you laughing at?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re both so… ridiculous. You’re getting mad about each individual thing and not even thinking about the big picture.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sapnap huffed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>then explain the whole thing to me, Mr. Demon Homeless Man.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Dream.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Homeless Dreamy Man.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re such a dick, Sapnap.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay </span>
  <em>
    <span>George, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you made a deal with a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>demon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ugh! Just- shut up and let me explain.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sapnap sat on the floor, gesturing impatiently for George to tell the story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So- a couple days after you left, I went out to get a drink. I ended up… spending all of my money.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Dumbass.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I know that </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>now</em>
  </b>
  <b>. </b>
  <span>But, yeah, I didn’t really know what to do, so I went to that little bookstore- you know the one that always has the weird vibes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one that people say has a drug ring? Yeah, weird vibes alright.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I found a demon summoning book, I did the ritual- I stole your candles, I hope you didn’t mind.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So that’s where they went. Give them back, you ass!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I will in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>minute! </span>
  </em>
  <span>When I did the ritual, there was this big green fire, then…” George waved a hand towards Dream, who was crouched and poking the long-forgotten brownie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” He said, nearly falling over as he tried to wave and keep his balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus fucking christ.” Sapnap pinched the bridge of his nose. “I mean, I can’t say I wouldn’t do the same thing but </span>
  <em>
    <span>c’mon man! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You could’ve asked me for help, y’know. I could’ve paid the rent for like, a month.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>George sighed, joining him on the floor. “I knowww, but I felt bad. And like an idiot.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You are an idiot.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dream laughed, finally losing his balance and landing on his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap pointed an accusatory finger towards him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright, now it’s your turn. What the hell do you want with George? You’re not taking advantage of him, are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream raised his hands defensively. “Hey, I’m just your friendly neighborhood demon.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s bullshit. George, what did you trade?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>George made a face. “It’s hard to explain. We made a deal that he would give me the money I needed if I spent some time with him and have a conversation once a week, on Wednesdays.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap squinted at Dream. “You gave George money… because you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>lonely</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If you were mostly alone in your own realm for decades, you’d get lonely too.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hmph. Well, I’m glad you’re still a virgin, George- and that you didn’t trade your soul. I’m still mad at you, but good to know you’re not dealing with </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> much of a creep.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’ve got to deal with me too, now.” Dream reminded him. “The contract’s been breached by you. It’s either you take part in it, or…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Let me guess. You have to kill George and eat his soul.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>George choked, looking at Dream with wide eyes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dream shook his head. “Not… eat. If that makes you feel better.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It really doesn’t, but thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome. Anyway, should we go?” He changed topics quickly, standing. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Go </span>
  <em>
    <span>where?</span>
  </em>
  <span> We can’t go out in public with you looking like a reject for Homestuck Con.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I don’t want to know what that is. We’re going to my realm.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sapnap sighed. “This day is already insane, so sure. Let’s go.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Much like the last time, Dream grabbed both of them by the arm, and the world began to disappear around them. Sapnap had time to yell before everything went completely black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world was back, and it was a grassy hill. Sapnap stumbled in confusion, nearly falling down where he would definitely roll to the bottom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>fall, and he narrowly avoided meeting the aforementioned fate before Sapnap grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream simply watched the two struggle with an amused look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap flipped him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As George regained his balance, he looked around the hill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is where we were last week, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good memory. Yeah, I figured leaving off here would be nice, considering we really only managed to see the inside of the house.” Dream pointed towards the mountain. “I have a good idea, and it honestly works even better with Snapmap here too.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Dream, you call me ‘Snapmap’ again and I’m finding your demon boss and shitting on their desk.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dream laughed. “You would be a soot stain on the carpet.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Jesus,” George rubbed his temple. “You two together are gonna kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap hooked an arm around his shoulder. “That’s my aim in life, Georgie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Stop fighting and follow me,” Dream turned, heading in the direction of the mountain. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Excited and nervous, the two made their way after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reached the base, Dream stopped and looked at them with a wicked grin.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You guys played like… tag as a kid, right?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, but I wasn’t very good at it.” George replied. “Why?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well… I used to play this game with some friends a while back. We called it ‘Manhunt’. There’s a hunter, and however many runners. The aim of the runners is to reach a destination- in this case, the top of the mountain- and the aim of the hunter to catch and ‘tag’ the runners. The runners have a two minute grace period where the hunter can’t chase them, but after that it’s free reign.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sapnap snorted. “That sounds fucking terrifying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fun, I promise. Are you two down?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With a sigh, George nodded. “Sure. Are we the runners?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There was a playfully-evil glint in Dreams eye. “Yep. And your grace period starts… now!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so sorry this took as long as it did, schools been kicking my ass lmao<br/>also i know the manhunt is a little different, i wanted to change it to fit the story better</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Chase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Fuck! </em>” Sapnap cursed loudly before grabbing George by the hand and running. George let himself be pulled, still registering what the hell was even happening.</p><p>“George, fucking <em> run! </em>” Sapnap barked, squeezing his hand tightly.</p><p>Dream was laughing behind them, the terrifying sound echoing up the mountain. </p><p>Shaken out of his shock and wanting to smack Dream for being so damn <em> creepy</em>, George finally began running, turning to fully face up the mountain. </p><p>“Oh my god,” He muttered. As he looked up, it settled in how tall the mountain was, and how small they were. “How the hell are we gonna do this?”<br/>“You think I know? I met this guy half an hour ago!” <br/>“One more minute!” Dream called from the base.</p><p>“<em> Shitshitshitshit </em>” Sapnap was still holding his hand tightly, their palms soaked with sweat. </p><p>George looked around, desperately searching for anywhere, any<em> thing </em> that could help them. Halfway up the mountain, there was a cave, but they were too far away. <br/>There were trees around them- maybe they could use those?</p><p>“Sapnap-the trees.”<br/>“What about them?”</p><p>“There’s more cover in them, we could try going through?”<br/>“Your grace period is up! <b>C’MERE GUYS!</b> ” <br/>“FUCK! Let's do it, just- gothatwayquickquickquick” Sapnap pushed him to the right, towards where the trees were thicker. </p><p>The two maneuvered through them, panting and frantically looking over their shoulders. </p><p>“<b>WHERE DID YOU GOOOOO?</b> ” Dreams' voice was singsong- he was having <em> fun </em> scaring them.</p><p>“IN YOUR MOM!” Sapnap yelled back automatically.</p><p>“Ha! <b>C’mere Sapnap!</b>” He sounded closer.</p><p>“Sapnap you <em> idiot! </em> ” <br/>“Shut up!” Sapnap skidded to a halt suddenly, squinting at the trees. </p><p>“What the hell are you doing?”</p><p>“Let’s climb them. Get on top- he won’t be able to catch us as quickly.”<br/>The he in question was gaining on them by the second.</p><p>“<em> Jesus. </em> Okay.” <br/>“I’ll boost you up first, I’m taller.” <br/>“Really? You bring up height now?” <br/>Sapnap didn’t reply, just motioned for George to come over. He crouched, holding hands up in anticipation. Reluctantly, George stood on his shoulders, reaching up to grab the top of the tree.</p><p>“<b>CLEVER!” </b> Dream was near, far too near for comfort. <br/>George scrambled up the tree, looked behind them, and-</p><p>Dream was a foot away from Sapnap.</p><p>“<em>Sapnap! </em> ” <br/>He turned. Saw Dream. Bolted away, leaving George at the tree alone. </p><p>“Just keep running George!”<br/>Dream looked between the two of them, debating. With a look that said, ‘I’ll be back,’ he went after Sapnap, his pace almost leisurely.</p><p>Heart pounding, George ran along the trees, surprised and relieved at how they held his weight. If he had had the time, he would’ve stopped to wonder how the trunks were blue and the tops were shades of red. </p><p>He heard Sapnap scream and knew it was over.</p><p>Then he heard Dream yell, “<b>C’MERE GEORGE!</b> ” And knew <em>he </em>was over. </p><p>Adrenaline spiking, he ran faster, heading towards the cave. </p><p>He reached solid ground, jumping over the gap between tree and stone. His left foot nearly slipped off the edge, but he didn’t stop moving. </p><p>Trees rustled behind him, along with a loud cackle. </p><p>The cave was 10 yards away. 5. 1.</p><p>He hurried inside, knowing Dream wasn’t far behind. </p><p>The cave was dark, lit only by a few torches. He followed the walls, gripping the cool stone. <br/>“ <b>Georgeeeeee,</b>” Dream’s voice was more hushed now, bouncing off the walls. </p><p>Swearing under his breath, he kept following the cave, every corner hoping he would see an exit.</p><p>He turned another corner, seeing- </p><p>Seeing a dead end. </p><p>Whipping his head around- Dream was there. Backing him in. The torches lit him from behind, shadowing his mask.</p><p>George backed up until he hit the wall. Until there was nowhere left to run.</p><p>Squeezing his eyes shut, he waited for the end to come. <br/>And he felt Dream poke him on the nose. <br/>He opened an eye, peeking out. <br/>“I win.” Dream said, grinning. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap was at the base of the mountain, picking at his nails with a sullen look on his face. </p><p>“Sapnap!” George rushed over. <br/>“Finally!” Sapnap stood, crushing him in a hug. <br/>“Gods, you guys act like you were gonna die.” Dream laughed.</p><p>George pulled out of the hug, pointing an accusatory finger at him.</p><p>“It bloody well felt like it, with the way you cornered me in that cave!”<br/>Dream just laughed.</p><p>“That was terrifying,” Sapnap said with a huff of breath. “Maybe next time we can play connect four.”<br/>“Y’know, I actually used to play a version of that with some friends-” <br/>“I do <em> not </em> want to know about what <em> else </em> you and your friends get up to.” He cut him off with a wave of his hand. </p><p>“I will say, you guys did better than I thought you would. One of my friends only hunts- he tried to be a runner once and gave up immediately.”</p><p>“We still lost,” George reminded him. <br/>“Don’t be so hard on yourself! C’mon, let’s go back to the house.” <br/>George squinted up the hill- the house was far. “Are you gonna make us walk?” <br/>“I’m not evil, George.” Dream set a hand on both their shoulders, and they were there.</p><p>“That was fast. Right?” Sapnap blinked in confusion.<br/>“It’s a lot easier going from a mountain to a home than a whole other realm. Speaking of which…” Dream pulled a pocket watch out of thin air. “You guys should probably go soon.”</p><p>“I call the shower first.”</p><p>“Wha- Sapnap! You got tagged first.”<br/>“I called the shower first!” <br/>“You’re the worst.” <br/>“I’ll let you two argue at home.” Dream held a hand out to both. When they took it, he squeezed tightly before taking them away. </p><p>George’s room was just as they left it, ruined brownie and all. </p><p>“I’ll see you both next week,” Dream waved before he disappeared. <br/>“George, you have gotten us into a fucking mess.” <br/>“At least he didn’t kill us?” <br/>“Next time, <em> I </em>get to make the deals with the demons.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! This was super fun to write :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Much to Learn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>,,,,,,,,so it's been a minute, huh?<br/>i didn't MEAN for it to take this long to update, but here i am ig klfhsdjsgfdshlsdhf<br/>also if you saw this work and a couple others disappear I'm very sorry if it worried you!! my tags were a little too violent and some works got hidden. sorry shippers, i wont threaten you anymore<br/>enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite the bizarreness of it all, somehow the weekly visits became a new kind of normal. A month passed as they settled into an almost-schedule.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every week, Dream would find some new way to scare the shit out of them. He once managed to cram himself into their cupboard that they never opened, so when he got bored, he opened the door and let himself topple out. Neither of them were even in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>room</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the only thing they heard was a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>crash</span>
  </em>
  <span> and a curse. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They both had rushed in, seeing the demon sitting like a toddler who had gotten caught drawing on the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream, what the hell? What were you doing?” Sapnap asked with a confused laugh.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nothing!” He huffed in response. “Let’s just go.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Every other week they would have manhunts, Dream insisting on the gap for their safety and to make sure any injuries were healed. That was probably smart, considering how badly they both were bruised by the end of each one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This week, after successfully terrifying them (and spilling a perfectly good mug of coffee on the floor) Dream took them to the library.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the world reoriented, he was wearing yet another dress, this time a flowing ballgown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap sat on the floor, still dizzy. “How many dresses do you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span>, dude?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I haven’t counted in millennia. You’re always free to borrow them, you know.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>George snorted. “I doubt I could pull it off.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No shit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>would look much better than you ever would in a dress.” Sapnap responded, earning a smack on the back of the head. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dream laughed before waving his hand, a chess table and a chair appearing in front of him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sapnap, do you play?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Chess? No way. It’s way too complicated for me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>George pulled back the chair opposite Dream, settling in. “I haven’t played in a couple of years, but I bet I can still kick your ass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sapnap was content at first to watch the pair play, trading insults.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he got bored. Chess, as he now remembered, was painfully </span>
  <em>
    <span>slow</span>
  </em>
  <span> and uninteresting. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Getting to his feet with a yawn, Sapnap began to wander around the library, skimming the book titles. He avoided the ones with glowing spines and the ones that looked like they might start barking at him at any moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, his eyes settled on a leather-bound tome titled </span>
  <em>
    <span>“History of Demons” </span>
  </em>
  <span>that looked interesting enough, or at the very least better than watching Dream and George take their sweet time moving tiny people around a table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, they were still in the same match when he returned, settling in a nearby chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The book hissed when he opened, a bit of steam escaping out. That… probably wasn’t good, but he couldn’t be bothered to find another book that could be even more cursed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your freaky demon books are steaming at me, Dream.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“They do that sometimes,” Dream replied, eyes focused on the chess pieces. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sapnap rolled his eyes before turning his attention to the book. He skipped the obnoxious forward (there’s something they have in common with humans, at least) and began reading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What is a demon? To put it simply, a demon is a human who has been charged with the powers of gods. Thus so, they are the closest to gods humanity has save for the gods themselves.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snorted. Pretentious, but interesting. Skimming the next pages, he stopped at a chapter titled </span>
  <b>‘Powers’</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘A demon’s powers are stored in their eyes. If one takes a demon’s eyes, they are left powerless. It’s nothing short of a miracle to do so, however; a demon will do everything to keep their power. Once, a demon by the name of-’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The name is scratched out, to Sapnap’s confusion. The ink is dark and long-dry, there’s no chance he’d be able to read through it. Shaking his head, he carries on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘-who went on a rampage through realms, stealing power left and right. Some say he’s a folk legend, others insist he still lives to this day. They say his eyes are a bright glowing white, so full of power that if anyone dared to take his eyes they would be vaporized in an instant.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream laughs loudly, and Sapnap jumps, whipping his head towards them. Dream is cheering as George slumps in his chair, a disbelieving smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you win?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course,” Dream grins widely, his hands tapping the arms of the chair in excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was cheating, that’s gotta be cheating,” George sits up, laying his hands flat on the table. “I wanna go again. I bet I can beat you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Internally, Sapnap groans. This musty book is more interesting than chess. As his eyes return to the pages, he makes a mental note to ask Dream about that nameless demon. '</span>
  <em>
    <span>There is a widespread rumor that if one were to look in a demon’s eyes for long enough, they will learn all of the demon’s secrets- the good, the bad, and the dirty. Many have gone insane from trying. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For millennia, demons have hidden their eyes for this express purpose. Some use a simple blindfold, but many prefer to hide faces entirely.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huh. So that explains the mask. Maybe he’d be able to meet more demons in the future, though he’s not sure he entirely wants to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his disappointment, the rest of the book is uninteresting. He’s almost glad when Dream snatches it out of his hands. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Almost.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey! I was reading that, you prick!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Snorting, Dream flips through the pages quickly, not even looking at the words. George peers over his shoulder, trying and failing to follow the pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pouting, Sapnap leans back in his chair. “Is the stuff in that true?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah. The author’s a dick, though. I met him once at a ball. Then like… a hundred years later, he threw himself into the void. Weird guy.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Snapping the book shut, Dream throws it in the air and watches it disappear into stardust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of balls!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George giggles, and he throws an annoyed look over his shoulder. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> balls, you pervert. I mean a dance, one of those big parties. I got an invite to one yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me guess, you got a hot date to go with you, and you’re gonna flex on us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just jealous you’ve never had a girlfriend, aren’t you George?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...Fuck you.”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>Laughing, Dream shakes his head. “No, actually. I wanted you guys to come with me.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dresses and Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>awgghghghhf i finally finished it &gt;:)<br/>hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Come with you? Like, as your date?” George asked with a dumbfounded expression.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dream nodded. “The invitation allows up to two guests.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That sounds-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Like a terrible idea,” Sapnap finished for him. “I’m down!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wha- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sapnap!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, c’mon Georgie!” He imitated the other’s accent. “We haven’t been to a party in ages, we should have some fun every once and awhile.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Spluttering, George waved his hands around his face. “This sounds like the setup to a movie about being enslaved by- I don’t know, by the devil or something. It’s an </span>
  <em>
    <span>awful </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Believe me, no one there is gonna care about </span>
  <em>
    <span>enslaving </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. I’m not taking you there like a lamb to slaughter.” Dream slung an arm around his shoulder. “You’ll have to be careful, follow some rules- but this isn’t the mafia. Just a bunch of bored demons looking to have fun.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>George was running out of objections. “I don’t have anything to wear-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“When have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>cared about that?” Sapnap cut him off. “You once tried to wear sweatpants to a wedding. Besides, Dream probably has like, ten closets. You’ll be fine.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A dramatic sigh escaped his mouth. Exchanging hopeful glances, Sapnap and Dream stared at him expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He covered his eyes with one hand. “I hate you guys so much. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’ll go.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Great!” Dream grinned widely, holding his free hand out to Sapnap. “I’ll take you to the closet- try not to get lost.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Lost?” Sapnap asked as he took the hand. “How big is your closet, man?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The world disappeared briefly, shifting as they teleported. As their eyes focused again, a grand room began taking shape. A long hall stretched in front of them, with what looked to be racks of clothes of every color.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting go of Sapnaps hand and taking his arm off George, Dream began walking down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> big,” He said with a loll of his hand. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Jesus Christ,” George mumbled, following after the demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a shake of his head, Sapnap did the same. “I don’t even know where to begin, my god.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dream turned, stopping halfway down the hall. “If it helps, I can show you what </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>wearing-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, wait! This looks nice, actually.” Elbow deep in the closet walls, Sapnap pulled out an ensemble. He flushed, looking at it more closely. “I, er- I thought this was a suit, I’m gonna be honest.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was most definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a suit. The dress was two pieces, with a black top and red skirt.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How the hell did you mistake that for a suit?” George scoffed. “It doesn’t look bad, though.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He hummed. “It doesn’t… I’ve never worn a dress, don’t know how well I’d pull it off.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do you want to try it on?” Dream asked, understanding in his voice. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ssssure?” Sapnap bounced on his heels. “I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, but if I look bad I’m not showing y’all.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Laughing, Dream pointed back the way they came. “There’s a dressing room down there. We’re gonna keep going, but I can come back to get you if you want.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nodding, he draped the dress over his arm and hesitantly made his way back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George sighed, continuing to sift through the racks. “Do you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> that’s not a dress?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Checking the side that’s not labeled ‘dresses’ might help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait-” He backed up, looking at the wall to see that </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was actually labeled ‘Dresses.’ How helpful. With an annoyed huff, he moved to the other side- </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> one had a ‘Suits’ sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> you don’t want to wear a dress?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m sure. Not for me, at least not now.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dream shrugged. “Fair enough.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Raising his eyebrows, George pulled out a suit. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“This one doesn’t look- nevermind.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah no, not that one.” Dream said with a cringe. “I don’t think you’d want to wear it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why don’t you just put that one back?” He said quickly, snatching it and hanging it back in the closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got no ideas, I’ll admit it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Would it help to see mine?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re wearing a suit?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course not.” Dream snapped his fingers. His dress, previously poofy and full of lace, changed to a simpler red one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, that looks like what my date wore to the prom," George said as he took it in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought Sapnap said you've never had a girlfriend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed nervously. "I haven't. She was a lesbian, we just both needed a date and figured it was easier to go together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a gentleman.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, shut up!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A wolf whistle came from behind them. “Looking good, Dreamy!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Same to you, Sapnap. You pull off the dress well.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As George turned to look, Sapnap rubbed the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he said with an awkward giggle. His other hand brushed the fabric of his skirt, rubbing a bit of it between his fingers. “Have you found anything yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he hasn’t,” Dream answered. “You gave me an idea, though.” His hand seemed to disappear briefly, reappearing with a suit on a hanger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raising an eyebrow, George took the suit as Dream offered it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This looks...alright.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Trust me and try it on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m not a fan of the cape.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It doesn’t come off.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wha-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> George, wear something fashionable for once in your life!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up Sapnap</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But fine, I’ll wear this.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Great! I’ll see you both on Friday. Keep those clothes safe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I don’t want to have to wash them.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What about our normal clothes??”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“They’ll be in your apartment, don’t worry. I’ll see you dumbasses later!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sapnap was in the 7th grade, his school had a dance. He didn’t have a date, of course- it was 7th grade, no one did- but he was excited anyway. The memories of getting dressed up are fond to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the moment he stepped into the gymnasium he felt like a fish out of water, like a deer in the headlights. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Everywhere he looked he saw groups of people, whispers passing between them with exchanged glances. His suit felt too big, the music felt too loud- he wanted to fucking leave before these people devoured him like a pack of wolves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he and George stood huddled outside the towering mansion, he remembered those moments and shuddered. Dream was saying something that was probably important, but he wasn’t listening- he couldn’t haul his focus away from the building in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream had picked them up with barely a word, with only a short stop in his dimension before they arrived...here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap!” Dreams voice brought him back to reality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-huh? What’s up?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He put a hand on his shoulder, gripping it tightly. “You gotta listen to me about this. The demons here… they’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But there’s danger. George, are you listening?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>George, who was decidedly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> listening, looked back at Dream. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Uh- yes?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dream sighed, fiddling with the low neck of his dress. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>important</span>
  </em>
  <span>, guys. Normally it wouldn’t matter, but you’re human. There’s rules that you need to follow if you don’t want to get in trouble.” He took a breath and blew it out heavily, as if he was trying to shake off a thought or emotion. Maybe Sapnap’s not the only one who’s anxious about this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First off- you can’t eat here. Or anywhere other than your human dimension. If you do… it won’t be pleasant, to say the least. I doubt anyone will try it, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> don't get talked into making deals with someone. That’s so much fucking paperwork to work out and it would be a fucking mess.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>George laughed half-heartedly. “That’s the only reason, huh?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> the fact that you’ve sold some other service to a demon- but that’s besides the point. Just… don’t be idiots. Please.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“George is always an idiot.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, fuck off.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> idiots. But don’t be like, actual idiots. And- if either of you ask to go, we go. No questions asked- at least not until we’ve left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap looked apprehensively towards the mansion once again. Bouncing on his heels, he nodded. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s fine. Yeah. It’ll be fine.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It will be!” Dream replied, the cheerful message somewhat ruined by the nervousness in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, this wasn’t going </span>
  <em>
    <span>well.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a good enough descriptor. Sapnaps hand was gripping his tightly, their fingers locked together as a silent tether. He was pretty sure the two of them had said maybe 20 words total, watching as Dream spoke easily with demons who looked just as terrifying as he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the 20th time that night, George scanned the room for anyone who looked like they were a threat. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As if he’d even be able to tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’re you guys holding up?” Dream asked, and they both jumped. He winced. “Well, that answers that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been better, that’s for sure.” Sapnap admitted with an awkward smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream tilted his head to the side. “I was hoping Bad and Skeppy would be here, you’d like them. I don’t think they’re co-” He stopped suddenly, looking past them with an almost horrified expression- despite the mask covering most of his face. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>George tightened his grip on Sapnaps hand. “Are you alright?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A gravely voice came from behind them, thrumming with power. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Dream.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He coughed. “Hello, boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and I need to have… a conversation. Just for a moment.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Stiffening, he nodded. “Right. Yeah- yeah, that’s fine.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The source of the voice brushed past George and he resisted the urge to shudder. The spot where they had touched felt like someone had slapped his shoulder after rubbing a static balloon- it was electric in all the wrong ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Sapnap sigh heavily, pressing closer to George. They watched, helpless, as the only demon they could trust was led away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving them alone. Two sheep in a wolf den.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im really looking forward to these next couple chapters :D hope you guys are too<br/>if you're wondering why this took so long, there's a chatfic on my account that's been holding All the writing juice, so check that out if you're interested :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Observations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Will, you’re staring.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>staring</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m observing.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re staring at them so much Wilbur, you look like a fuckin’ creep.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I swear to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I will send you home.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A sharp elbow went into his side and he hissed, elbowing back while keeping his eyes on the two humans who looked scared shitless. He heard Techno do a signature long-suffering sigh on the other side of him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why are you so interested in those two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Techno. No one brings humans to banquets. Dream is making a statement and you know it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A hand smacked the back of his head. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You were human once too, y’know.” Phil sounded slightly annoyed, but he could hear the amusement in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a thousand years ago.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy snorted, elbowing him again. “I was human a hundred years ago, and you’re not staring at me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Wilbur tore them away to glare at his brother. “That’s because you’re a child and your face pains me to look at.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wha-” His voice raised and he began squawking indignantly. “You are so fucking RUDE, Wilbur! Technooo, tell Wilbur I’m handsome.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wilbur, Tommy is a dirty little child.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>NO!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shut up! Look. This is either gonna go really bad or really good.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ooh, fuck, you’re right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap gripped Georges arm tightly. “George.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“George, Dream is fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck are we supposed to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>do?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“<em>I kn</em>- I don’t know. He said we could go at any time but I don’t think that’s gonna happen.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A shrill laugh echoed through the room and he jumped, shaking the shock off. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Some good that promise was.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A heavy accent carried through the air. “Ooh, are we making promises?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resisting the urge to scream, Sapnap looked over his shoulder. A woman stood behind them, a black veil covering her eyes. A grin was on her face, sharp teeth exposed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stuck a hand out, revealing pointed nails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Minx. You two are Dream’s… friends, right?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Stiff-shouldered, George took her hand. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Uhm- yeah. I’m George.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Her grin widened. “You’re a cute one, aren’t you? I forget how… different, humans look.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When she released George’s hand, there was a faint imprint- she had shaken it tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” Sapnap kept his hands far away, not wanting to find out if the handshake had hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely. There’s the horns, of course-” She gestured at the purple-tipped keratin that emerged from her hair. “But you just look so… human. Mortal.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He tried to hide the shake in his voice. “Mortal?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, you are, aren’t you?” She beckoned forward, leaning in. “I could change that. It’s easier than you think.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A new symphony started, an upbeat yet haunting melody. Minx was holding two cups- when had she gotten them? She thrust them forward, blood-red lips matching the color of the liquid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap opened his mouth to protest- say something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> that would deter her- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But someone got to them before him. A pair of hands plucked a cup in one, pushing the other towards Minx with the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minx, you know that’s not your claim to stake.” A deep, smooth voice chided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, he was in deep shit. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad,</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t it? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The Overlord wasn’t meant to be here. He’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>specifically asked-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He nearly squeaked. “Yes, Overlord.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I can sense your anxiety, youngling.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Is it not justified?” He dared to retort. “Your presence is not the most comforting.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Its laugh rumbled to his bones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My presence is not meant to be. But this is not about me, little demon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a drop of sweat slide down his neck as he nodded. “Yes, Overlord. I know why you are… unhappy with me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do you now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So you know that your </span>
  <em>
    <span>actions</span>
  </em>
  <span> are going against the laws of deals.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes. Yes, Overlord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have taken their souls </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span> ago, and instead here you are, parading them around like dolls.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I will soon I-I promise, I still have time-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You </span>
  <b>will</b>
  <span> take them soon, that is true.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes, it would be a shame if </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> had to do it instead. Or one of your peers, perhaps. It would be truly shameful.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It would, Overlord. But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>promise-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I do not want your </span>
  <em>
    <span>promises</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you snake.” It spat, words laced with venom. “I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>results</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I want those gods-damned souls.” A hand gripped the back of his neck tightly, tugging the strap of his mask and squeezing just short of unconsciousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please…” He managed to croak out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what will happen, little demon, if you do not give me the results I expect?” Spots danced in his vision as it spoke. “Let me give you a sample.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand on his neck released and he bent over, panting heavily. Through his blurry vision, he could've sworn a fissure broke in the middle of the dance floor below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he heard the screams, he realized it was real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It snatched the back of his mask once again and tugged, snarling in his ear, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>is what you should fear, Dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was with a kind of morbid curiosity that Wilbur watched Minx approach the humans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’ll admit, he was staring at them. But he wasn’t the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>one. Even Tommy, who’d been berating him just minutes before, was now staring intently. Techno had rolled his eyes half-heartedly but focused on the scene just the same. They were missing Phil- the man had scoffed something about them being chaotic before disappearing in the direction of the food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved as she always did- like a predator circling in on prey. If the humans weren’t scared before, they definitely were now- the shorter one’s shoulders were up to his ears with tenseness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What d’you reckon she’s saying?” Tommy mumbled, leaning closer as if he’d be able to hear the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno reached over and tugged him by the collar back. “Probably trying to get them to make a deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humming, Wilbur furrowed his brow. “They won’t be that stupid, will they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not.” Techno’s voice was hesitant. “Rrright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fellas, she has wine- they do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> look legal enough.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Tommy, you tried to drink wine at 16.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That is not the point, gentlemen.</span>
  </em>
  <span> C’mon.” Huffing in annoyance, Techno hurried past them, gesturing for them to follow.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>just as a note, the Overlord isnt necessarily evil. it's in charge of,,,, many many universes. it gets stressful<br/>anyways, hope you enjoyed! been looking forward to this for ages &gt;:)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>